Deja
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: Rivaille hanya ingin memberi satu pelajaran kepada adik tersayangnya, Eren./"Dia akan menikah."/"Haha! kau ternyata gay ya Eren! Jean pasti akan muntah gigi gingsul kalau mendengarnya!"/"Aku tak peduli lagi, aku mencintaimu."/AU/BL/REPOST, n sorry for Follower Faver Reviewer last time :(


**Deja**

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto (Naruto), dan (Shingeki no kyojin)

Pairing : RivaillexEren.

Rated : M_for safe.

Warning! : jika ada ke GaJe-an dalam cerita ini. Adalah kekurangan author. Author baru newbie, maaf kalau belum memuaskan.

**Tekan tombol 'back' di gadged anda jika memang tidak suka. Kalau penasaran, silahkan dibaca.. ^_^**

**-¶¶-**

05:45 a.m

Pagi masih buta pemandangan. Sinar matahari bahkan belum menampakkan setengah badannya dari illusi bukit. Namun,

'Kriiiiiiinnngg...' Jam beker berdering. Alarm itu selalu berhasil memaksa Eren bangun dari tidurnya. Remaja limabelas tahun itu mengucek matanya perlahan. Belum sampai semenit dari suara si berisik beker dimatikan. Dua orang pelayan datang mengeceknya.

"Tuan muda, apa anda sudah bangun..?." Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Eren akan langsung bangkit dari duduk dan melangkah ke pintu. Meski dengan terseret. Pasti, rupanya tak cukup suaranya terdengar dari dalam kamar. Kedua pelayan itu butuh pembuktian.

-cklek-

"Iya, aku sudah."

Kedua pelayan itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada selama ia tidur semalam. Selama itu, Eren langsung melangkah kekamar mandi. Melakukan rutinitasnya setiap hari. Sekali lagi, meski malas.

Didalam kamar mandi. Selama Eren mandi, Eren hanya memikirkan tentang agenda apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini; yoga setengah jam, ganti busana seragam sekolah, sarapan, sekolah. Lalu, setelah sekolah; mandi, makan siang, les ilmu pasti, tidur sampai jam empat sore, bangun untuk mandi lagi. Pukul enam +lima belas menit nanti; ia akan makan malam, lalu belajar sampai pukul sepuluh malam. Dua menit setelahnya, ia harus tidur. Bila tak tidur, Rivaille akan datang dan menegurnya.

_'Memang siapa itu Rivaille?. Berani sekali laki-laki itu mengatur-aturku!'_ Mungkin dulu, Eren akan berteriak begitu kepada siapa saja yang mencoba membatasi ruang geraknya. Tapi, sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Dan, anehnya Eren tidak tahu apa ia punya keluarga lain atau tidak. Sekarang tanggung jawabnya dipercayakan kepada teman dekat ayahnya, Rivaille.

Dulu, sebagai remaja yang 'agak' nakal dan punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Eren menjelajah dunia luar dan memang punya bawaan sifat lahir yang berprinsip 'masa bodoh', terhadap kewajiban-kewajibannya. Ia mengabaikan semua itu. Jujur, jika saat itu Eren ditanya siapa nama ayah dan ibumu?. Eren hanya akan menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Atau setidaknya, _'Tentu, Tuan dan Nyonya Juegar, memang siapa lagi?', _didalam hati. Tapi memang benar 'kan?.

Ayah Eren seorang pengusaha, Hyouru© telah menjadi perusahaan tersukses di New York. -tentu khusus di fic ini *_*-. Tappi perhatiannya justru tersita pada perusahaan 'konyol' itu, setidaknya Eren menstempelnya begitu sejak ayahnya jungkir balik di meja kerjanya tanpa kenal waktu hanya gegara mengurusi semua asetnya, dan mengenai kerjasama antar kolega yang tiada kenal _gerimis. _Ayahnya jadi jarang pulang, lagipula sepertinya ranjang rumah yang tanpa istri tak lebih nyaman dari kerasnya ranjang bambu, karen Ibu Eren tak lebih sibuk dari ayahnya.

Ya, Ibu Eren seorang ilmuan di _Recon © Scientist. _Sebagaimana seorang ilmuan yang sudah terobsesi dengan dunianya, ibunya terus menjalajahi dunia penelitiannya sendiri di laboratorium, seolah laboratorium itu adalah kehidupannya. Keluarga yang ibunya miliki sejak dua tahun sebelum menjadi ilmuan, tak terpikirkan sekalipun. Bahkan putranya sendiri, Eren.

Dan, sejak umurnya dua tahun dan ibunya menjadi ilmuan; masalah pengasuhannya diurus sitter. Semua keperluannya diurus pelayan. Konteks pendidikannya diurus guru sekolah. Dan selama semua itu diurus penuh. Tapi sejak saat itu pula tak ada yang bersedia mengurus perasaan kasih sayang padanya.

Karena itu, Eren mulai tak terkendali saat usianya beranjak remaja. Dia mulai berani macam-macam dengan proses kedewasaannya; merokok, berkelahi, tertarik dengan narkoba, dan terjerumus dalam kehidupan dewasa yang mencetaknya menjadi iblis.

Dari perkelahiannya, terhitung dua siswa patah tulang dan satu siswa koma hingga tiga tahun terakhir. Finishnya..., Kelakuannya yang sudah keterlaluan itu membuat ia dikeluarkan dari beberapa sekolah elite berturut-turut. Dan kabar buruknya, kini Eren telah dicap sebagai salah satu remaja yang akan selalu ditolak oleh lembaga pendidikkan manapun. Ia tenar sebagai remaja yang nakal, namun kekuasaan ayah dan ibunya sanggup membungkam semua mulut para anggota lembaga itu.

_'Cih, sombong sekali. Memang siapa juga yang butuh pendidikkan?' _Dengus Eren saat itu.

Tapi tidak lagi saat ayahnya ia dengar meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas disaat mabuk, stress atas segala permasalahan perusaan yang hampir jatuh. Dan ibunya kecelakaan atas hasil uji cobanya di laboratorium _Recon © Scientist, _yang gagal. Terpaut tiga hari setelahnya.

Apa Eren sedih saat itu?. Jawabannya Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Saat hari kematian kedua tuanya. Ia hanya melihat, pemakaman dua orang asing baginya. Dua-orang-asing.

Bahkan ia baru sadar nama ayahnya Gaara juegar dan Tenten Juegar, sejak ia membaca nisan-nisan mereka yang terukir epik di atas batu kokoh.

Tapi, sekarang disini. Bayangannya tentang kehidupan ' yang lebih bebas' saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, terpenggal habis oleh sang waktu yang mengatakan, saat ayahnya menitipkannya kepada Si _**'gung'**_ Riviaille saat sekarat sebelum mati di meja operasi. Bilang selama ini ia sayang kepada putra semata wayangnya dan hanya karena tak punya waktu untuk menemuinya. _Cuih.., 'sayang?'. _Eren meragukan hal itu.

Awalnya Eren berpikir, _'haha...siapa yang coba-coba menghentikanku?. Si __**'gung' **__Rivaille itu hanya seperti yang lain. Ia akan menjadi 'budak'-ku saja seperti sitter-ku yang lain.', _yang bahkan tak mampu melawan gertakannya.

Tetapi, ia terlalu meremehkan Rivaille..

Pemuda bertinggi badan seratus enam pukuh senti punya, itu. Kini menjadi pengekangnya!. Benar-benar menjadi pengekangnya!. Sejak saat 'itu'.

**Triinng...triiiing...**

Bel sialan bermini-microphone pendeteksi suara non-taksa yang tertempel di pojok kamar mandi itu berbunyi tanda Eren terlambat menyelesaikan mandinya sudah lebih dari dua menit.

"Aku sudah selesai, nii-san!." _Teriaknya_ sambil membanting botol pasta gigi ke lantai kamar mandi.

Dan suara bel itu berbunyi lagi, menandakan ia melakukan pelanggaran verbal. Berupa ucapan lisan yang 'Kurang sopan'.

_'Si '__**gung**__' Rivaille sialan!'_

**TBC**

**Maaf, kemarin sempat di delete gegara Author WB. Maaf sekali lagi buat Follower+Reviewer+Faver. Plotnya pun sekarang berubah. Kuharap aku dapat pencerahan di RiRen. **

**Makasih udah baca.**


End file.
